


Otter

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Snail Mail (Covid19) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione and Severus go on honeymoon...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Snail Mail (Covid19) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809469
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Otter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts).



> Luna, thank you so much for your patience in receiving this...I love you very much!
> 
> The place I have described really exists on airbnb: Otters Rest at Dondini Trout Farm. Well worth the look...

It was a three bedroom, three bathroom painted brick bungalow surrounded on two sides by water; a lake to the front and a river to one side that were both teeming with trout. She could hear their splashes and the ripples of the water as she took in the smell of fresh air and grass and water, a smell like no other. She knew they would see a lot of wildlife in the Kamberg Valley, surrounded by the Mooi River and the lush green hills. Birds in the trees whistled and called to her and she smiled at the mosaic sign spelling out the name of their perfect little cottage, home for the next two weeks.

Otters Rest.

She laughed, throwing her head back, her eyes shining as he picked her up and carried her over the threshold. This was their home for two weeks and she could not be happier. She planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled as he blushed slightly, the fact that they had been together for five years doing nothing to diminish his sweet reactions to her whenever she kissed him or publicly declared him as hers.

“I love you very much Mr Snape.” She smiled at him and tucked her head into his shoulder, laughing as she nuzzled him slightly and kissed his neck softly. He growled into her ear and she moaned softly. He smiled at her reaction and started to walk through the cottage they had come to in South Africa. She barely had time to notice the big open spaces before he walked into one of the bedrooms and gently lowered her to the bed. He kissed her lightly on the forehead as she looked up at him, smiling and holding her arms open to him.

He began to undo the cravat at his neck and she whimpered slightly, seeing the first peek of the hair on his chest. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she laughed breathily, smiling at him as he undid the buttons of his shirt slowly, teasing her with every movement of his long, graceful fingers. She wriggled, moving to undo her own blouse and he smirked at her before waving his hand to vanish her clothes and his, down to the underwear. His boxers were already tented and she hummed with pleasure as he took in the pearl coloured lingerie she wore from their simple wedding ceremony the day before.

He joined her on the bed and she leaned up to kiss him, arching towards him as his hand ran down her arm to entwine their fingers. He waved his hand and the window opened slightly, a light breeze caressing her skin and pebbling her nipples as he skilfully removed her bra. He deepened the kiss as she moaned, her lips parting ready for the soft slick slide of his tongue. He did not disappoint her as she moved her free hand to stroke over his chest, feeling the soft dark hair there and following it down to his stomach and to the waistband of his boxers.

He moaned softly, rolling on top of her as she took his still covered member in her hand, slowly stroking him and making him growl as she writhed below him. One of his hands cupped her breast and stroked her peaking nipple as he nibbled her bottom lip, pulling back ever so slightly to vanish their remaining items of clothing. He refused to let go of her hand as she ground herself against him wantonly. He moved his hand from her breast to adjust himself and line his hard cock up with her warmth and wetness. His eyes darkened as they caught hers in a spell as old as time. He slid deeply into her for the first time as her husband and moaned as her warmth fluttered around him. He bent down to kiss her, unwilling to move straight away, reaching out with his mind in a soft brush of Legilimency as he spoke to her for the first time since they had arrived at the cottage, the words going directly to echo in her head and her heart.

“I love you too Mrs Snape. Always.”


End file.
